Just Another Day
by AnnaTW
Summary: A bit of random Pepperony.


**This is a bit random.**

Pepper stood at the doorframe and watched Tony. He was asleep in bed. He was lying on his back with his face turned towards the window and he had one arm covering his Arc Reactor. He's always been protective of the metallic circle that keeps his heart beating. He always covered in when he slept, only when Pepper didn't have her hand over it. He was less than graceful with his mouth wide open and soft snorts coming out of his sinuses. But she loved him none the less.

"You just gonna stand there and look at me all day?" Tony's lazy voice broke Pepper's thoughts.

Pepper smiled and watched him lay in the exact same position. He shouldn't be as tired as he was acting considering he had been asleep for over twelve hours. But Pepper gave him some credit as his sleep patterns were all mucked up thanks to Iron Man.

Pepper made a move to walk towards Tony. She jumped on the bed and scooped closer to Tony. She sat on her knees and tucked them into his side. She then crossed her arms and leant over to kiss Tony's cheek.

"I would happily look at you all day," she mumbled before kissing his temple. "But it's nearly two in the afternoon. You sleep the hours of an adolescent."

Tony lay there unmoving and welcomed Pepper's kisses. She next kissed the spot where his jaw met his ear. "Yeah well you wore me out last night. Plus does it really matter if I over sleep? Do I have to be anywhere today?"

"Even if you did you would have missed it," Pepper scattered the right side of his face in kisses as the other side was squashed into his pillow. His right hand had led round to stroke up and down Pepper's back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie."

Tony stayed silent for a minute. He then turned his face to look at Pepper and he opened his eyes for the first time that day. "Which one?"

"Whatever one, there are a few new good ones out. I just wanted to get out of the house really."

"Yeah okay," Tony squirmed for a second before resting again. "Guess I should get up?"

"Probably," neither made any movement to leave. Pepper leaned down and kissed Tony firmly on his mouth. He breathed in deep and welcomed Pepper's lips. "Let's go."

* * *

An hour later Pepper had showered, down her makeup and dressed. She hadn't heard a peep from Tony and so decided to go back to check on him. As she walked up the stairs barefoot she hoped Tony had at least showered himself.

Once she reached the bedroom she pushed the door open. She was pleased to find that Tony had indeed showered and his shorter hair still looked damp. He was in his jeans, shirtless with his back to Pepper. Standing by the side of the bed he was looking at two t-shirts he had laid out on the bed, he looked to be comparing them.

"Tony?" Pepper broke his daydream. "What you doing?"

Tony looked back at her and grinned. He held out his hand and encouraged her to walk towards him. Pepper did immediately and was pulled to Tony's side. She took place under his arm and kissed his cheek. Her hand slid up to his chest and she patted him just above the Arc Reactor.

He turned his eyes to look back at the two shirts on the bed, "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"A bit of everything really."

Pepper smiled at him and didn't think to ask. His mind had always amazed her. He _never _stops thinking so Pepper just accepts his answer whenever he says he's thinking. Especially as it's usually about either mechanics or Pepper. "Well the film's gonna start in half an hour, are you ready?"

"I'm ready for anything when you're with me,"

"Come on then Iron Man."

Tony snorted at the use of his superhero name. He leant down and pecked her on her lips. He then reached to pick up the navy blue top up and he quickly threw it on. He walked over to the mirror and picked up the gel. He quickly styled his hair how he knew Pepper liked it and then turned around to see Pepper smirking at him.

"What?" he sounded amused as he walked towards her.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just cute when you concentrate."

Tony didn't always like being called cute when his mum did it. It made him feel about five years old. But with Pepper it made him feel warm inside. She loved to call him all typed of pet names so he had gotten used to it.

Tony put his hands on Pepper's hips and gently ushered her out of the door. "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Well that was fun."

Tony and Pepper had both just finished watching the new thriller movie. Pepper wasn't the typical girl who only liked romantic films, she did like the odd shoot 'um up film every now and then. And with Tony being a typical boy _and_ a part time superhero, they had both enjoyed it.

They were currently walking back to his car through the car park. One of Tony's hands was tucked into his pocket while his other arm was flung round Pepper's shoulders. Pepper's own arm was around his waist and it led down to tuck her hand into his back pocket.

"Yeah it was actually," Tony smiled down at Pepper while they walked.

"Worth getting out of bed for teenager?" Pepper snickered.

"Oh you're funny,"

They fell into a comfortable silence and the only noise was their echoing footsteps.

"I was thinking of visiting my brother in a couple of weeks," Pepper started and Tony raised his eyebrows signalling for her to continue. "He lives up state, a few hours' drive from here. And he said that he wanted to meet you after hearing such great things from me. And the fact that we've been together for nearly five months now."

Tony nodded his head and took in her words for a minute. "Been talking about me huh?" His face broke out into a grin.

Pepper rolled her eyes at his big headedness "Oh yeah, all the time."

Tony laughed. He stopped walking and grabbed Pepper's hand. He swung her around so that she was standing in front of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled a curly trendily down to crown her face. He then cupper her cheeks with his two hands.

"I'd love to meet your brother."

They both smiled and Tony leaned to kiss her. His mouth covered hers possessively. Pepper grinned into the kiss and opened her mouth to Tony. His tongue met hers heatedly and passionately. Pepper's hands fiddled with his belt buckle before she remembered where they were and pulled away before they got too excited.

"You sure you're ready to meet the family?"

A look of worry crossed Tony's face "You mean you're _whole_ family, parents and all?"

Pepper laughed at his expression "No, no. Just my brother and his girlfriend, that's if they are still together by the time we go up. They're relationship is like a bloody yo-yo."

"Does he not know how to satisfy his women? He should take some tips from me."

"I'm pretty sure he can satisfy his woman as the reason they keep breaking up is because he's the one who isn't happy. He's like you two years ago."

"Jeez. Maybe he should get kidnapped for three months?" Tony joked.

Pepper didn't laugh. She hated it when he joked about his three months of captivity. It was pure hell for her especially with it being her birthday and the fact that she loved the man. He always tried to make fun of it and act like it was nothing.

"Yeah 'cause that was a real picnic for the both of us," Pepper deadpanned.

Tony huffed at her not taking the joke "Come on," he elongated. "Lighten up gorgeous, it's all good now."

Pepper seemed unconvinced. Tony leant down and nuzzled her neck. He kissed her neck repeatedly and wrapped his arms around her waist securely. He started to mumble 'I love you' continually which made Pepper beam, her hands circled his shoulders and her fingernails scraped along his hairline at the base of his neck.

Pepper kissed his ear, "I love you too."

**My brother is like a dialled down version of Tony Stark, basically he gets the names of the girls first. So thanks to him for a little bit of my inspiration! Review my lovely fanfic people. AnnaTW (:**


End file.
